65 Roses
by spunkransom12
Summary: Bella and Edward met for the first time and fall for eachother. But what will Bella think when she finds out about Edward's condition? Will their love survive even though Edward might not? Rated M cuz I might just add a Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Enjoy!**

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been a really long day at work and I was just done. I wanted 3 things and that was it; a good book, a cup of coco, and my big claw foot tub. Those were the only things I wanted as of now but as soon as I walked through the door to my apartment I knew that was something of a luxury I wasn't going to get tonight. Why was that you might ask well the reasoning was the little 5'2 pixie rushing like mad around the apartment.

"What is she doing?" I asked Rose, my other roommate, who at the moment was sitting on the sofa flipping though the latest issue of Cosmo while she waited for her nails to dry. She carefully flipped the page of the magazine without messing up the bright red nail polish. That was Rose for you nothing was going to stop her from her Cosmo not even fear of messing up her nails.

"We're going out tonight," she simply put it not even looking up from which ever article that she was reading.

"You guys might be but not me. I'm going to spend the night in tub with a book and hot coco." I informed her with a determined smirk.

Just then the pixie came into view, "Very funny Bells, but your coming too." I gave her a look that said other wise. She let out a sigh and looked at Rose.

"Bella you're coming with Alice and I," Rose responded once again not even looking up from Cosmo.

"Bella when was the last time you came out with us?"

"Yesterday," I told Alice.

"That doesn't count that was just to Panera's for lunch," I looked at her annoyed. She continued despite my look, "I mean when was the last time you came out with us to experience the night life?"

"Since Jake cheated on and then left her for that slut four months ago," Rosalie answered for me.

"Exactly, four months too long, it's time to get back out there Bella." Just then Alice ran out of the living room and came back in with her arms full. "Now wear this tonight and I promise your going to have fun."

I looked down at the clothing she placed in my arms and let out a sigh of defeat. Well no bath tonight just a quick shower I guess.

"You owe me one," I told her and I left the room.

After a quick shower I looked over the outfit Alice had chosen for me. It was a tight club dress that was blue with a black lacy over lay. I had to give Alice her props she did know how to pick out nice clothing. Then I spotted it, it was black it was lacy and its location was suppose to me flossed up my butt crack. A thong. Okay I could wear them I just wasn't too keen on wearing them, anyway it's not like I planned for anyone to be seeing under my dress tonight. Really I would have much rather just been in my normal Victoria's Secret panties you know the ones that stay outside of your body. Yet I know if I don't wear them some how Alice will know and I'll regret it later.

"Come on Bells hurry," Alice called, "Or do I have to come in and help you." That got me moving, although Alice is an excellent stylist I did not want to play Bella the Barbie Doll tonight. So I dried my hair letting it just do it natural wavy thing down to my mid-back. I then applied some simple make up and managed to put on the death trap heals that Alice picked out for me as well.

When I came out to the living room I saw Rose and Alice were all ready to go as well. Rose was in a tight black dress with bright red high heels to match her nails and lip stick while Alice had a tight pink and purple floral dress looking like a little flower garden pixie. They looked ten times better then I did. I mean Alice worked as a fashion consultant and Rose was a model. I just worked for a publishing company. They ate, drank, slept, and breathed fashion while I was book worm Bella.

"Bella I know what you're thinking and stop, you look fine," Alice soothed.

"Ally she looks more then fine she looks fucking S-E-X-X-X-Y, sexy," Rose commented.

"Why the two extra X's," I questioned.

"Because girl you are so sexy you could be in a porno," and with that we all broke out laughing.

"Wow Rose that was just…corny," I said between laughs and with that we left the apartment.

We got to our favorite club around 9:30 so it was starting to get pretty full although a lot of people don't get her until 10:30-11. I noticed when we got in Alice and Rose were whispering to each other and looking around, what were they up too?

Just then I realized what was going on when I spotted Emmett and Jasper, so this was more then just a girl's night, I should have known. I had no issues with Emmett and Jasper their basically my brothers but when we met them at clubs it was either when I was still dating Jake or before then when they would try to set me up with one of Emmett's or Jasper's friends, that's actually how I had met Jake in the first place.

I caught up to Rose and Alice who had wandered a little a head of me but had still yet to see the boys and I placed my arms around their shoulders. "Its okay guys I found them," I said in a 'your so busted tone.' They both slowly turned to face me slightly shocked that I had figured out their plan, what they peg me for an idiot? I mean they had done this enough in the past for me to get smart on their plans.

"Bells don't be mad," Alice offered holding her hands up in that 'we mean no harm' manner.

"Who is he?" I asked. I had not seen anyone else when I spotted Emmett and Jasper but I assumed he was there.

"Emmett's younger brother, Edward," Rose informed with a smile. I had never met Edward before. From what I knew about him he was a year younger then Emmett, so he was 27 years old, that put us three years apart. I also knew he lived in Chicago. So that was my knowledge on Edward Cullen thus far.

"Okay I'll try this but if it doesn't work then I'm out of here," I told them which got me squeals of excitement from them both. I walked through the crowd with the girls on my heels to where I had spotted Emmett and Jasper.

Once there the girls ran and greeted their men with hugs and kisses attention seemed to turn to me. "Oh Bella," Emmett said, "I'd like you to meet my brother Edward." Emmett nodded to the left of him. I hadn't even taken notice to this man when I first walked up but now all I could do was notice. Edward Cullen was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

**Hope you liked it! Comment/Review Please!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

Tonight was the night. The night I was going to meet the girl from the photo. I had recently moved back home to Seattle from Chicago. My folks had been worried about me and not to mention there was a job open at the school for a band teacher in here so I came home. I had to admit that I sad about leaving Chicago I had lived there all through college and then some but it was probably best to live closer to my family again.

Anyway I moved into the apartment where my older brother, Emmett, and our best friend for high school, Jasper, lived since they had needed another room mate. That's where I had seen her for the first time. On their fridge was this picture of Emmett, Jasper, and three girls. I had heard about Rose and Alice from the both of them over emails and texts we had with each other every now and then. So it was like I already knew both of them before I had ever even met them. They were Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends but the third girl was a mystery. It looked like she had been pulled into the photo almost as if she didn't want to be in it, not because she didn't like photos but more so she didn't want to ruin the couple's photo. Or that's at least how it seemed to me. Alice and Rose both had their arms around her and then Jas and Em where on either side of their girls as if they where all trapping this girl into their group.

She had a smile on her face in the photo and it was a real one but still you could tell she had claimed herself as the designated photographer on this trip. Her brown hair framed her heart shaped face and her dark brown doe like eyes contrasted with her pale creamy skin nicely. She was an angel and I was finally going to meet her.

I had gotten information from Emmett and Jasper and even Alice and Rose on the one occasion that I had met them. The girls seemed very enthusiastic with the idea of setting Bella up with me.

"You ready to go Edward?" I heard Emmett call from the other room. I guess I had kind of zoned out.

"Yeah," I called back as gave myself one last look in the mirror to make sure that I looked perfect. When I got to the living room I found the guys ready to go.

"Are you nervous," Emmett asked with a goofy grin giving me a joking punch.

"I guess a bit," I admitted rubbing my now sore arm. "I mean what if she doesn't like me?"

"Well that's always something to worry about," Emmett said causing me to give him a look.

"Emmett don't be an asshole," Jasper rolled his eyes at my brother. "Bella's one of the sweetest people I have ever met, she'll like you man."

I nodded, "Oh and one more thing guys, I know I have said this before but don't tell any of them about my condition."

"Edward, are you sure about that," Emmett suggested now serious.

"Yes, I want to tell people on my own time," I explained, "I don't want people to treat me different or avoid me like I'm some contagious freak, which I'm not."

"It's not like were in grade school Ed, people won't treat you differently or like a freak." I looked at my older brother; he knew that wasn't true, I mean one of the major reasons why I was home was because of this.

"Well more importantly I don't want Bella to do this because of pity; I want her to get to know me not my sickness." At this they both nodded and with that we left the apartment.

When we got to the club it was starting to fill up nicely. The music was loud yet good or at least for club music it was. We looked around for the girls but didn't see them. After a few minutes two flashes came out of no where and attached themselves to Emmett and Jasper. That's when I saw her.

She was more beautiful in person in her blue and black tight club dress and heels. Her hair came down in natural waves that looked so soft. She had not noticed me yet she just smiled at the greetings the two couples were sharing in.

Just then Emmett spoke up, "Oh Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward." He must have done some gesture towards me that I missed since my eyes had not left Bella. Just then she turned to me and her eyes got wide.

**Well there's Edwards POV on the first chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Bella's POV

"H-hello Edward," I managed to choke out putting my hand out for him to shake. I was so unbelievably nervous. This had to be a joke they had to be pulling my leg; this man was too good to be getting set up on a date with me.

"Hello Bella," he said with the most glorious smile as he took my hand into his. His hand felt so large around mine, it was soft but I could tell it was calloused on the pads of his fingers and palm. I wondered what he did to get them. "It's great to meet you." I looked at his eyes as he spoke to find them the deepest shade of green I have ever known. I was mesmerized.

"It's great to meet you too."

"Hey lets get a table," Alice offered pulling me out of my trance. Edward gently released my hand and we all walked to the nearest open table. It was one of those rounded booth type tables, you know the ones that form a C shape. Emmett was the first to slide down the bench and I was the last sitting on the end with Edward too my left.

Everyone ordered drinks and then it got to Emmett, "a round of Brian Destroyers for the table." Rose, Alice, and Jasper cheered like mad and Edward just gave his brother a smirk and a chuckle. I on the other hand had this 'you have to be shitting me look.' Yeah a glass of wine every now and then, or a beer on a hot summer day, hell I ordered a Margarita tonight but shots where not my thing and a Brain Destroyer was defiantly not my thing. That's 1 part Bailey's Irish Cream, 1 part Kahlua, 1 part Amaretto, and 1 dash Bacardi 151 proof rum; I mean it was called Brian Destroyer for a reason.

All too soon the waitress came back with the drinks. My Margarita was set down in front of me, and then the shot tray was set down in the middle of us.

Everyone grabbed their shot and I did the same nervously. When was the last time I had even had a shot of something? Oh yeah Sr. Week with Rose and Alice and that ended with me puking, then again that was a mix drink and four shots in.

"One…" Emmett counted loudly.

"Two…" Rose cheered.

"Three…" Jasper said with a sly smirk looking at Alice.

"Four!" Alice bounced in her seat hyped. I was surprised she hadn't spilled her shot yet.

"Five…" Edward stated coolly with a crooked grin.

Everyone was now looking at me. Other then Edward they all knew I didn't do shots but they didn't seem to care. "God help me," I muttered before calling out, "Six!" Simultaneously we all flung them back like champs.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett boomed loudly giving Jasper and Edward high fives. "Good job Baby Bells," that was the nickname I had been given since I'm the youngest out of all of this.

"Yeah…yeah I know," I laughed, "you just want to see me drunk."

"That's because your fucking hilarious when your drunk," Rose commented, "Edward deserves the chance to see that. You haven't lived until you've seen her drunk." She was now turned to Edward with a huge smile.

"And that's why I'm not getting drunk," I turned to Edward shyly, "it's nothing you need to see really."

"Oh my god one time when she was hammered she mhehbdhehe," with that I reached over Edward so I could cover Alice's mouth before she could say anything.

"And that story will not be told Alice because I have dirt on you too," I gave her a glare. I then felt something wet run over my hand. "Ew Alice you licked me!" at this everyone started laughing. Then I realized as I pulled my hand back from her mouth that I was still leaning over Edward. I slowly sat back in my chair my cheeks flushed with blush. He just smiled at me.

"Em can we go dance," Rose asked him with a smile.

"Sure baby," he took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper followed them as well leaving Edward and I at the table. I took a sip of my Margarita.

He looked like he was about to say something to me but he stopped. "I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Why are you sorry?" He looked at me quizzically, he almost seemed sad.

"Because…because they set you up with me. I mean you could be with any girl of your choosing here…I-I'm just sorry." I stopped before I rambled anymore.

His hand found its place on top of mine. "Bella I wanted to meet you. They only helped us meet up, it was my idea."

"What?" Now I was just confused.

He sighed with a smile, "I saw you in a photo on the fridge in the apartment." He looked down at our hands still resting together on the table. He then slowly looked up at me, "Bella you're beautiful I wanted…no I needed to meet you."

I couldn't help but blush at his words and bite my lip. "Thank you, would…would you like to dance?"

"I would like nothing more," I grabbed his hand that had still been sitting on mine and dragged him out on to the dance floor. He came up behind me and his hands fell on to my hips. I swayed my hips with the music causing my ass to rub up against him. This was so not like me, dancing like this with someone who I had just met but it felt so right.

His hands started to slide up and down my sides. My breathing grew slightly ragged. I could feel his breath by my ear. I was pretty sure I could feel his hard on pressing up against my ass. Any other guy I probably would have been weirder out by the fact their dick was pressed against me after I just met them but like I said before this just felt so right. I don't know how long we danced but soon the two couples came to us announcing how they were going to leave.

"Should you be heading home soon?" Edward asked me.

"Well since Alice and Jasper are probably having sex as we speak at my place I don't really want to go home for a while," I laughed.

"Well we could go to my place," he said. With that I gave him a questioning look. "Not like that…I mean not that I don't want you like…I mean I…I…"

I placed my finger to his lips, "Edward I know what you meant but no." He looked at me sadly. "Edward you don't get it I would but Alice and Jasper are at my apartment that means Emmett and Rose are at yours so unless you want to hear them going at it I don't think you want to go home either."

"Oh," he then started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in. "So what would you like to do?"

"How about a cup of coffee?" I asked with a smile.

There's chapter 3! Hope you liked it. Comment/Review. Thanks!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


End file.
